REVENGE
by SeoulG
Summary: "Wae? Kau tak ingin anakmu mati? Kalau kau tak ingin anakmu mati, mengapa kau membunuh anakku waktu itu!"/"Itu kecelakaan yeoja bodoh! Sedangkal apa otakmu hingga kau menganggap itu pembunuhan! Kau memang gila!"/"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sunyoung-ah?"/"Uhm... Entahlah. Aku hanya... merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku,"/ Sequel of That Sound ! A BTS FIC !
1. Chapter 1

SeoulG Present

**REVENGE**

.

.

**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Entertainment**

**Revenge © SeoulG**

**Copyright © 2014**

"When someone wants to revenge…"

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Dakk!

Dakk!

"..."

Jungkook semakin terisak di sudut kamarnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik sofa kecil hitam miliknya dan mencoba tidak terlihat oleh pemilik 'suara misterius' tadi. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Samar samar Jungkook mendengar derqp langkah tadi bertambah banyak. Apakah pemilik suara itu ada banyak?batin Jungkook. Dia sangat bingung menghadapi situasi ini, karena ibunya maupun ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahu Jungkook tentang hal hal mistis dirumahnya. "Argghh! Seharusnya kutanya Jin hyung dari dulu!" rutuk Jungkook. Sesaat kemudian, ia sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi memancing sang pemilik suara ketempat persembunyiannya.

"Jungie~ Eomma datang, sayang," suara itu semakin mendekat sejalan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin keras dan suara benturan benda yang terkena benda tajam.

"Hentikan, wanita gila! Kau takkan bisa membunuh anakku! Kau takkan pernah bisa membunuhnya!" teriak seorang perempuan, dengan suara yang sama. Eh? Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Ya, Jungkook akhirnya berhasil mengenali suara ibunya. Suara jeritan perempuan tadi adalah suara ibunya. Ya, dia yakin sekarang. Ibunya tak mungkin ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Jungkook berjingkat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh pemilik suara misterius tadi. Dia ingin lebih jelas mendengar percakapan wanita tadi.

"Kau mau apa huh?" ucap 'wanita gila' itu. Mrs. Jun menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu wanita ini ingin balas dendam, tapi ia tak tahu jika wanita gila ini ingin membunuh anaknya sebagai pembalasan dendam.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin anakmu mati? Kalau kau tak ingin anakmu mati, mengapa kau membunuh anakku waktu itu?!" ucap wanita itu keras. Mrs. Jun menatapnya tak percaya. "Itu kecelakaan yeoja bodoh! Sedangkal apa otakmu hingga kau menganggap itu pembunuhan! Kau memang gila!" Mrs. Jun terus menyumpah serapahi wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya bisa termangu mendengarnya. Kecelakaan? Jadi, ini bukan salah Dr. Jun?

**Flashback**

Seorang wanita sedang menyiapkan peralatan bedahnya disebuah ruangan operasi. Nampaknya wanita itu akan membantu proses kelahiran seorang bayi. Ia tengah meletakkan peralatan bedahnya di meja operasi. Tak lupa juga ia menyiapkan obat bius dan alkohol, untuk penghilang rasa sakit saat menjalani operasi. Tak lama, ia memanggil pasiennya masuk keruang operasi. "Come on, my best friends. Kita mulai proses kelahiran bayimu," panggil Dr. Jun pada pasiennya. Sunyoung, pasiennya sekaligus sahabatnya itu memasuki ruangan dengan canggung. Ia merasa, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sunyoung-ah?" tanya Dr. Jun bingung. "Uhm... Entahlah. Aku hanya... merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku," jawab Sunyoung ragu. Ya, ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Semua juga berharap begitu kan?

"Santai saja, Luna. Kau hanya gugup karena ini proses melahirkan pertamamu," lanjut Dr. Jun dengan senyum manisnya. However, jauh dilubuk hatinya, merasa firasat pasiennya benar. "Yeonnie, cepatlah sedikit. Aku tak ingin berlama lama dalam kegugupan," pinta Sunyoung. Dr. Jun mengangguk lalu bersiap siap dengan peralatannya.

.

.

.

"Seohyun-ssi, tolong ambilkan pisau bedah berukuran sedang. Oh... dan ambilkan juga guntingnya," pinta Dr. Jun. Seohyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke rak peralatan bedah yang ada diruangan itu. Lalu ia menyerahkan benda yang diminta pada Dr. Jun. Dr. Jun membelah lalu mengggunting bagian dalam perut Sunyoung. Melihat darah yang berceceran, Dr. Jun pun menyuruh Seohyun-kembali-mengambil wadah yang berisi air hangat dan lap kain. Seohyun kembali dari kamar mandi dengan membawa wadah yang diminta Dr. Jun. Tapi, karena tak hati hati air di wadah itu terpercik kemana mana diruang operasi dan Seohyun terpeleset karenanya. Sialnya lagi, ia menubruk tubuh Dr. Jun yang saat itu sedang menggenggam pisau bedah dan berniat membelah kulit rahim Sunyoung. Alhasil, pisau itu menancap dirahim Sunyoung dan menembus ke kepala janin Sunyoung. Hal itu membuat Dr. Jun shock, ia tak percaya bahwa ia-tanpa sengaja-membunuh janin sahabatnya sendiri. Seohyun yang menyebabkan itu semua, hanya duduk sambil meringis akibat kepalanya yang terantuk besi tempat tidur. Kepala Seohyun memar, dan darah tak henti hentinya keluar dari perut Sunyoung. Untung saja Sunyoung memakai obat bius sehingga ia tak merasakan sakit diperutnya, dan juga dihatinya-setidaknya sampai ia sadar nanti. Dr. Jun yang sudah tersadar dari shocknya hanya bisa melanjutkan operasi tersebut dengan isakan.

**Flashback end**

Kapak itu terjatuh dari tangan Sunyoung-si wanita gila seiring merosotnya tubuh Sunyoung ke lantai kayu yang sedikit hancur akibat ulahnya menyeret kapak itu diatas lantai. Nafas Sunyoung seakan terhenti mengingat tragedi 18 tahun silam. Ia mengelus perutnya, mengingat bagaimana perihnya ia ketika anak itu meninggal sebelum proses kelahiran. Anak yang sudah ditunggu tunggu olehnya dan Ryeowook-suaminya itu kembali pada sang pencipta dalam keadaan suci. Sunyoung menangis tersedu, mengenang masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia memang berniat balas dendam pada Jun Taeyeon-istri dari Direktur Jun sekaligus sahabatnya-dan keluarganya karena insiden itu membuat rahimnya diangkat dan ia diceraikan suaminya dan dibuang ke Mokpo karena dianggap gila oleh keluarganya. Ya, ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Taeyeonnie. Aku sangat mengidam idamkan anak itu .. Tapi kau malah membunuhnya! Meskipun kau sebut itu kecelakaan, tapi kau telah membunuh bayi yang sama sekali belum menghirup udara dunia! Kau jahat Taeyeonnie... Dan kau akan menerima balasannya sekarang," tukas Sunyoung sambil bersmirk ria. Taeyeon menatapnya dan pintu kamar Jungkook bergantian. Sunyoung mengambil ancang ancang untuk melempar kapak miliknya. Taeyeon masih menatapnya waspada sampai akhirnya kapak itu melayang dan...

Clebb!

"..."

.

**TBC or End ?**

.

**Hai hai haaiii... Kembali lagi bersama... SeoulG! *alademomasak**

**Yaa... Inilah srquel bagi yang minta sequel *emang ada? ff That Sound ^^**

**Sebenernya ff ini masih ada lanjutannya lohhh.. Tapi aku minta yang mau dilanjut silahkan review... ^^**

**Kalau nggak ya nggak apa apa.. Aku bakal post ff lain dan ff ini bakal berstatus COMPLETE**

**Jadi, yang masih pada kepo terutama siapa yang kena lempar kapak *lirik Luna silahkan review.. Mau kritik juga boleh kok... ^^**

**Thanks to reviewers That Sound:**


	2. Chapter 2

Jin mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa perih karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena terusik dengan suara perdebatan dua orang perempuan didepan pintu kamarnya-lebih tepatnya dilorong depan kamarnya-yang masih berlangsung.

_"Hentikan, wanita gila! Kau takkan bisa membunuh anakku! Kau takkan pernah bisa membunuhnya!"_

_"Kau mau apa huh?"_

"…"

_"Wae? Kau tak ingin anakmu mati? Kalau kau tak ingin anakmu mati, mengapa kau membunuh anakku waktu itu?!"_

_"Itu kecelakaan yeoja bodoh! Sedangkal apa otakmu hingga kau menganggap itu pembunuhan! Kau memang gila!"_

Trakk !

Jin melongo diatas kasurnya. Ada apa sih? batinnya. Karena penasaran, Jin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengecek apa yang terjadi. _Kuharap kau tidak salah pilihan, Jin._

_"Kau tahu, Taeyeonnie. Aku sangat mengidam idamkan anak itu .. Tapi kau malah membunuhnya! Meskipun kau sebut itu kecelakaan, tapi kau telah membunuh bayi yang sama sekali belum menghirup udara dunia! Kau jahat Taeyeonnie... Dan kau akan menerima balasannya sekarang."_

Cklekk..!

"Eomma, ada ap…"

Clebb!

"Akh…"

"Jiiinnn!"

Taeyeon berteriak histeris saat kapak itu tertancap dikepala Jin. Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan sang eomma langsung keluar dan melewati Sunyoung dengan rusuh. Sunyoung terbentur keras kearah tembok yang membuatnya lemas seketika. Sepertinya dorongan Jungkook tadi berhasil melumpuhkan sarafnya. Hebat, Jungkook.

Jungkook berlari kearah eommanya yang sedang menangis histeris melihat keadaan Jin yang mengenaskan. Meskipun hanya anak angkat, Jin juga sangat disayang oleh Taeyeon dan suaminya. Karena Jin, Jungkook terlahir kedunia dan menambah kebahagian Taeyeon dan suami. Dengan kata lain, Jin adalah anak pancingan(?).

Taeyeon masih menangis sedangkan Jungkook mencoba mencabut kapak yang menancap dikepala Jin. Darah terus bercucuran dari kepala Jin, dan itu membuat Taeyeon menangis semakin keras. Ia takut kehilangan Jin. Jungkook yang sudah berhasil mencabut kapaknya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sunyoung yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Eomma, cepat hubungi appa dan rumah sakit! Aku akan mengurus wanita ini…" perintah Jungkook pada eommanya. Ia berjalan kearah Sunyoung sambil menggeram marah. Ia sangat marah karena orang yang sangat disayangnya dibunuh secara pecuma oleh Sunyoung. Sunyoung yang melihat Jungkook berjalan kearahnya hanya diam tak berkutik. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Annyeonghi jumuseyo, Kim ahjumma. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ingat aku? Dulu aku pernah bertemu denganmu secara tak sengaja diruangan eommaku karena kau datang kerumah sakit untuk cek kesehatan kandunganmu. Tapi, sepertinya kau bohong ya… karena saat melahirkan-jasad-anak pertamamu rahimmu telah diangkat karena insiden itu. Diruang eommaku kau melirikku dengan tatapanmu yang setajam pedang itu. Sepertinya kau sudah mengincarku pada waktu itu. Sayangnya, aku tak peduli dengan tatapan tajammu yang menghunus itu. Mainanku lebih menarik ketimbang aku harus takut dengan tatapan mu. Dan saat ini…" Jungkook berbicara panjang lebar sambil menatap remeh Sunyoung, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"…kau telah berhasil membalaskan dendammu, ahjumma. Kau berhasil. Sangat berhasil malah. Tapi apakah kau ingat pepatah 'Mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa'? Sayangnya aku tidak memerlukan jawabanmu, ahjumma. Karena pepatah itu berlaku padamu, **s.e.k.a.r.a.n.g**," lanjut Jungkook dengan penekanan kata 'sekarang'.

Ia menendang wajah Sunyoung bertubi-tubi hingga muka plastic nya itu berlumuran darah. Oh, dan berterimakasihlah pada kuku jari kakinya yang tajam itu dan membuat wajah Sunyoung tergores cukup dalam. Ia kemudian meludah tepat diwajah Sunyoung yang sudah hancur tidak berbentuk. Belum puas dengan wajahnya, Jungkook kembali menendangi tubuh Sunyoung dibagian dadanya. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya karena Sunyoung sudah membunuh kakaknya tercinta. Ia terus menendangi Sunyoung sampai akhirnya Taeyeon datang dan menghentikannya. "Sudah, Jungie, hentikan. Polisi sudah datang dan akan memeriksanya. Ayo, eomma akan mengantarmu mencuci kakimu. Tinggalkan saja dia, biar polisi yang mengurusnya," ajak Taeyeon pada anak semata wayangnya. Mereka bergegas menuju ke lantai bawah dan menemui beberapa polisi yang sedang memeriksa lantai bawah. "Chogiyo, uhm… Park sajangnim. Sunyoung tak sadarkan diri dilantai atas. Kami harap sajangnim langsung membuang mayatnya," titah Jungkook tegas. "Gamsahamnida, Jun-ssi. Kami pasti langsung mebuang mayatnya ke tengah laut atau tengah hutan. Terimakasih telah mengeksekusinya karena selama ini ia selalu kabur dari penjara saat kami hendak mengeksekusinya," tutur Park sajangnim. Ia langsung memerintah beberapa temannya naik kelantai atas.

Sementara itu, Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu melihat tubuh Jin yang penuh selang infuse.

"Jin hyung, hiks…. Jangan tinggalkan Jungie…. Jungie sayang Jin hyung…." Jungkook terisak disisi Jin yang tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya masih mengeluarkan darah segar meski sudah diberi pertolongan pertama. Taeyeon mengecek detak jantung Jin. Lemah. Taeyeon hanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jin selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Seikat bunga carnation yang masih segar dan bersih diletakkan Taeyeon diatas makam seseorang. Ia mengusap pelan batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan mata yang sendu. 5 tahun yang lalu peristiwa kelam itu terjadi. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menengokmu setiap hari. Semoga kau tenang dialam sana…

Sunyoung-ah…"

Jungkook dan Jin berdiri tak jauh dari makam Sunyoung. Melihat makam itu dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka tahu suasana hati eomma mereka saat ini. Ingatan mereka kembali ke 5 tahun silam…

'Jin hyung… hiks…'

'Jungie… sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, Jin pasti selamat.'

'Tapi eomma… aku takut…'

'Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja Jungie…'

'Hiks…'

'Maaf, apa anda keluarga dari Kim Seok Jin?'

'Ya… saya ibunya Uisa.'

'Tuan Kim baik-baik saja. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami dan kita tinggal menunggunya sadar, Nyonya.'

'Gamsahamnida, Uisa-nim.'

'…'

'… Park sajangnim, Jweseonghamnida. Kumohon sajangnim tidak membuang mayat Sunyoung. Keluarga kami akan mengurus pemakamannya.'

'Baiklah, Jun-ssi.'

'…'

'Jin hyung… Kau sudah sadar? Ya tuhan, hyung kau sadar!'

'Tuan Kim hanya perlu menunggu kesehatannya pulih. Tentang kepalanya, sudah membaik. Tapi kusarankan untuk tidak menyuruhnya berjalan dulu, setidaknya sekitar 6 bulan. Ini memang berat, tapi kau harus menjalaninya jika kau tak ingin koma.'

'…'

.

.

**END**

**Astaga ! Ff macam apa ini! *garuktembok**

**Mian baru post sekarang, kelamaan ya? Maaf ya *deepbow**

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin review kemaren… makasih atas perhatiannya *deepbowagain**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo sana sini, karena aku masih newbie **

**Bye ! See you next fanfic !**


End file.
